pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
Anne Ridler
Anne Barbara Ridler OBE (née Bradby) (30 July 1912 – 15 October 2001) was an English poet, who worked as an editor for Faber & Faber, Life Ridler was born Anne Barbara Bradby, the daughter of H.C. Bradby, a housemaster at Rugby School (where she was born). Her mother, Violet (Milford), wrote popular children's stories and was the sister of Humphrey S. Milford, Publisher to the University of Oxford. One of her great-grandfathers was Charles Richard Sumner, Bishop of Winchester, a brother of John Bird Sumner, Archbishop of Canterbury. Her uncle, GF Bradby, was the author of The Lanchester Tradition (1919), while her aunt Barbara Bradby was the joint author of The Village Labourer (1911). Her cousins included the composer Robin Milford and the Rev. Dick Milford, vicar of the University Church of St Mary the Virgin, Oxford. Anne Bradby was educated at Downe House School and later published a biography of her headmistress, Olive Willis. After six months in Florence and Rome, she took a diploma in journalism at King's College London. In 1938, she married Vivian Ridler, the future Printer to Oxford University (1958–78), but then the manager of the Bunhill Press, London, and they had two daughters and two sons. She selected the Faber anthology A Little Book of Modern Verse (1941) together with T.S. Eliot. She edited Charles Williams: The image of the city, and other essays (1958) and Charles Williams: Selected writings (1961). A Christian and friend and correspondent of C.S. Lewis, she was on the edge of the Inklings group. Also closely associated with Eliot, she wrote a short but powerful poem, "I Who am Here Dissembled" full of allusions to images in Eliot's own poems, for the anthology T.S. Eliot: A Symposium in honour of his 60th birthday.Ridler, Anne. "I Who am Here Dissembled." In T.S. Eliot: A Symposium (edited by Richard March and Thurairajah Tambimuttu). London: Editions Poetry London, 1948), 189. For a short time in the 1940s, Ridler was also a successful verse dramatist, with such plays as Cain (1943) and Shadow Factory: A Nativity play (1945). Her Collected Poems (Carcanet Press) were published in 1994. Recognition Her poetry was included in the New Oxford Book of English Verse 1250-1950. Ridler was awarded the Cholmondeley Award in 1999. She was made an Officer of the Order of the British Empire in 2001.Robert Potts, "Anne Ridler," The Guardian, 16 October 2001. Web, Feb. 24, 2014. Publications Poetry *''Poems''. London: Oxford University Press / Humphrey Milford, 1939. *''A Dream Observed, and other poeems''. London: Poetry London, 1941. *''The Nine Bright Shiners''. London: Faber, 1943. *''The Golden Bird, and other poems''. London: Faber, 1951. *''A Matter of Life and Death''. London: Faber, 1959. *''Who is My Neighbour; and, How Bitter the Bread''. London: Faber, 1963. *''Some Time After, and other poems''. London: Faber, 1972. *''Italian Prospect: Six poems''. Oxford, UK: Perpetua, 1976. *''Dies Natalis: Poems of birth and infancy''. Oxford, UK: Perpetua, 1980. *''Ten Poems''. Leamington Spa, UK: Other Branch Readings, 1984. *''The Phoenix Answered''. Amsterdam: Phoenix Productions, 1988. *''New and Selected Poems''. London & Boston: Faber, 1988. *''Collected Poems''. Manchester, UK: Carcanet, 1994. Plays *''Cain: A play in two acts''. London: Nicholson & Watson, 1943. *''The Shadow Factory: A Nativity play''. London: Faber, 1946. *''Henry Bly, and other plays''. London: Faber, 1950. *''The Trial of Thomas Cranmer''. London: Faber, 1956. *''The Jesse Tree: A church opera or masque'' (illustrated by John Piper). London: Lyrebird, 1972. Non-fiction *''Shakespeare Criticism, 1919-1935'' (as Anne Bradby). London & New York: Oxford University Press, 1936; (as Anne Ridler), London & New York: Oxford University Press, 1962. *''Shakespeare Criticism, 1935-1960''. London & New York: Oxford University Press, 1963. *''Olive Willis and Downe House: An adventure in education''. London: John Murray, 1967. *''A Victorian Family Postbag''. Oxford, UK: Perpetua, 1988. *''Working with T.S. Eliot: A personal reminiscence''. London: Enitharmon, 2000. *''A Taste for Truth: A conversation with Carole Satyamuri'' (with Carole Satyamuri). London: Enitharmon, 2001. *''A Measure of English Poetry'' (lectures). Oxford, UK: Perpetua Press, 1991. *''Memoirs''. Oxford, UK: Perpetua, 2004. Edited *''The Little Book of Modern Verse''. London: Faber, 1941. *''Best Ghost Stories''. London: Faber, 1945. *Charles Williams, The Image of the City, and other essays. London: Oxford University Press, 1958. *James Thomson, Poems, and some letters. Carbondale, IL: Southern Illinois University Press, 1963; London: Centaur, 1963. *Thomas Traherne, Poems, Centuries, and three Thanksgivings. London: Oxford University Press, 1966. *George Darley, Selected Poems. London: Merrion Press, 1979. *William Austin, The Poems of William Austin. Oxford, UK: Perpetua, 1983. *Charles Williams, Charles Williams, 1886-1945: A selection of his poems made by Anne Ridler to mark the centenary of his birth. Oxford, UK: Charles Williams Society, 1986. *Claudio Monteverdi, The Operas of Monteverdi. London: Calder / New York: Riverrun, 1992. *''The Poetry of Praise: A selection of hymns chosen for their poetry''. Warwick, UK: Greville Press, 2007. *Charles Williams, The Taliessin Poems of Charles Williams. Berkeley, CA: Apocryphile Press, 2010. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:Anne Ridler, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, Feb. 24, 2014. Audio / video *''Anne Ridler: Reading from her poems''. London: Poetry Archive, 2005. See also *List of British poets References External links ;Poems * "Autumn Day" *Anne Ridler at AllPoetry (9 poems) * Anne Barbara Ridler at PoemHunter (14 poems). ;Audio / video * Anne Ridler (1912-2001) at The Poetry Archive. ;About * Poet Anne Ridler dies, BBC. * Anne Ridler obituary, The Guardian * Anne Ridler obituary, The Telegraph. * "In memoriam Anne Ridler, The Guardian *Anne Ridler in Women's Poetry of the 1930's: A critical anthology Category:1912 births Category:2001 deaths Category:People educated at Downe House School Category:Alumni of King's College London Category:British poets Category:British women writers Category:Officers of the Order of the British Empire Category:Women poets Category:Cholmondeley Award winners Category:20th-century poets Category:20th-century women writers Category:English-language poets Category:English poets Category:English women writers Category:English editors Category:Modernist poets Category:Poets Category:Christian poets